Mye (Future)
Mai is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black. Appearance Mai is an average height female with fair skin, narrow eyes with black irises, and long, black hair with bangs. She wears a green hat, a long teal coat with a One-Star Dragon Ball on her right sleeve, green pants, and gray boots. Personality Relationships Trunks Bulma Abilities and Power Mai is not physically strong. She was easily defeated by Goku Black.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 47''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 14 Equipment Mai wields a shotgun given to her by Trunks. History Past Resurrection 'F' When Black was about to kill Trunks, Mai appeared and threw a flash grenade at Black. While he was blinded, Mai and Trunks ran away. While hiding, Trunks thanked man for saving, but she said that if he died, no one would save them, so Trunks apologized.Resurrection F Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Mai opened a door for Trunks was glad to see him well. In the room, Mai gave Trunks something to drink. After he finished, she wondered if something happened to Bulma so Trunks responded saying when she was cleaning the solar panels, they got her, and this shocked Mai. Gai then comforted Trunks by hugging him. Moments laters, Mai showed Trunks food she found that was not dog food. While Trunks was eating, he stated his mother was able to store enough energy for the time machine but only for a one-way trip. Suddenly, Trunks hands Mai the food so Mai took the food. As Mai ate the food, Trunks stated that when the sun sets, they will be heading 17 years in the past of a parallel world where his father and allies are still alive. Mai asked Trunks about the significance of 17 years in the past, so Trunks said the settings of the time machine were set to 17 years ago, and if he were to change them, he might not have gone to the same world. Mai then asked if that was the world he defeated the Artificial Humans and Trunks responded saying he did and because of it, there is a world where his father is still alive. Mai then stated he defeated the Artificial Humans and their world too and peace had appeared until then. After Trunks stated their enemy was about to sense their ki, a special ability for the warriors of Earth, Mai was handed a shotgun and Trunks stated they had to hurry. Mai and Trunks then traveled through a sewer until they reached Capsule Corporation. While Mai was looking out for their enemy, the door to Capsule Corp. was jammed. Trunks then blasted the door open because he thought the coast was clear, their enemy appeared abruptly. After Trunks fired a ki blast at their enemy, Trunks grabbed Mai's hand and rushed inside but their enemy was present, saying they could not hide. Their enemy then fired several ki blasts at Mai and trunks but Trunks shielded Mai. Trunks wanted Mai to head for the time machine but after Trunks attacked Black but failed, Mai fired her shotgun at their enemy. Trunks questioned Mai but Mai wanted be a distraction for Trunks to get away but she was hit by a ki wave. Inside Capsule Corporation, Mai was getting licked by a black cat.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Major Battles *Mai and Trunks vs. Goku Black Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Resistance